


Overworking

by M0on_shine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/comfort for like 2 seconds, Im tired, M/M, Short One Shot, Soda is overworking himself, Them being soft makes me uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0on_shine/pseuds/M0on_shine
Summary: This is just a tiny thing, lil babey one-shot[Also I'm not good at typing Gundham, I'm sorry i didn't do the boyo justice]
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 81





	Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I hc that Soda will do the same thing I do (I'm not projecting shhhhh) which is hyper-focus on something and completely disregard his own needs. So Gundham has to pull him out and make him actually take care of himself.

Gundham sighed, opening the garage door and ended the search fo this boyfriend at this ungodly hour. "My dark prince..." Gundham called and Kazuichi looked up from his desk. "Oh, hey babe! I missed you." Kazuichi motioned for Gundham to come over and he obliged. 

Kazuichi gave Gundham a quick kiss and went back to tinkering with the small machine. "Have you eaten today, my love?" Gundham asked and Kazuichi got quiet. 

"Nooo..." He admitted and Gundham sighed. "Have you drank any water?" He asked. "No..." Gundham groaned. "Have you left this room since you came in here this morning?" He asked, exasperated. Kazuichi put down his tools and fiddled with his thumbs. "No." Gundham grabbed his boyfriend's hand and let him to the kitchen. "You are drinking some water, eating, and then going straight to bed." Gundham demanded, handing a water bottle from the fridge to Kazuichi. 

"You can't keep putting your machines before your own needs, Kazuichi. I know you have deadlines and whatnot, but you have to take care of yourself too. I'll be going on a business trip in a few weeks, and I don't think either of us want me to be worrying about you the whole time." Gundham siad, looking Kazuichi in the eyes. 

He was practically begging Kazuichi to take care of himself, and he sounded absolutely genuine. Kazuichi couldn't help but feel guilty now, the number of times Gundham had to pull Kazuichi out if his workshop just to get him to eat or drink water was getting worrying. 

"Alright, Gundham. I'll take better care of myself, I promise." Kazuichi softly smiled and Gundham kissed him on the cheek. "Good, I'll cook something. You finish that water."

**Author's Note:**

> Them being soft gives me LI F E 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and constructive criticism is very encouraged!


End file.
